User blog:Ronan946/What's under the lid?
This is a preview to what I think will be under the lid, told in a story. #Call The Carpenter #Big Boss Battle #What Is Found #Coming Soon! 1. Call The Carpenter One day, Onett got tired of trying to open the darned lid. He went to his TV, and watched the AFC championship game. (Go Chiefs!) Then, the TV went into an ad break. He went to go use the bathroom, so he didnt have to watch the ads. When he got back, he saw an ad for a carpenter that could open anything! So Onett called the carpenter. They said that they could come over in an hour. When they got there, Onett opened the door. He found a group of gifted carpenter bees, saying they'd fix the problem. So the bees got to work. They started by drilling holes through the lid, and then unscrewing it from the inside. They did this, and then in an hour, it was done. Onett saw that the lid was off, and there was a tunnel leading down, into what looked like a portal. He decided to see what was down there, and walked into the tunnel, unaware of the secrets he would find. 2. Big Boss Battle Once Onett went into the tunnel, he went down a small slide that landed him on a new island. Just after he got there, a giant wasp came down and initated dialogue. Wasp: You must be a great beekeeper! Wasp: I've heard it is almost impossible to open the lid...I reinforced it with glue from Gummy Bear! Wasp: Yes, Gummy Bear is here! And me and him are great friends! Wasp: We'll be saying GOO-d bye to you now! *teleports to Guardian Wasp's lair Wasp: So what do you think of my new place? Option: "It's great!" OR "Not very Goo-d..." If you choose "It's great!" Wasp: Thanks, but I still have to kill you now! If you choose "Not very Goo-d..." Wasp: Nice pun, but now it's time to fight! BATTLE INITIATED *see link at the end for Guardian Wasp info Once defeated, teleports you back to the end of the tunnel. 3. What Is Found Fields: Ruby Field, 30 x 20 area. 77% big red flowers, 23% big double red flowers. Guarded by a scorpion and a ladybug. Diamond Field, 100 x 6 area. 75% big blue flowers, 25% big double blue flowers. Guarded by a mantis and a ZOMBIE (in new mobs section) Emerald Field, 40 x 25 area. 23% big blue flowers, 23% big red flowers, 24% big white flowers, 10% double big blue flowers, 10% double big red flowers, 10% big white flowers. Guarded by a zombie and a rhino beetle. Items: Mining Boots Cost: 500,000,000 honey, 50 oil, 50 enzymes, 50 glue, 500 gumdrops, 8 rubies, 8 diamonds Buffs: +20% movespeed, +1 token from Miner Bee, +30 Jump Power, +15 movement collection. Passive: Ore Galore For every 3 minerals you collect, you will activate Ore Galore, and recieve +1 OreGalore Power, which gives you 1 extra mineral per token every 10 OreGalore Power. Pickaxe Cost: 750,000,000 honey. Collects ALL pollen from 10 random flowers in the field every 1 second. Ore Pack Cost: 1,000,000,000 honey. Container space: 1,000,000 base. Miner Bee Guards (actually one guard that covers both shoulders) Cost: 2,500,000,000 honey, 100 oil, 100 glue, 50 red and blue extract, 1,500 gumdrops, 25 rubies, 25 diamonds, 25 emeralds, 10 total OreGalore Power needed. Buffs: Coming Soon! Leave any ideas in the comments. Link to Wasp stats: Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts